If I Say I Love You, We Will Die
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: I know I've never laid eyes on Edward Cullen, but I feel like I've known him all my life. I know something is wrong here. 1: The moment he saw me, he had fear in his eyes. 2: His sister hissed at me. 3: I know in my heart, he will be mine.  Slash: J/E
1. Prologue

This is a Twilight story. Warnings are AU, Slash, Slash, and lots of Slash, Supernatural Activities, New Creatures, possible OCs, OOC, possible Character Death(s), possible Mpreg., more warning may come. A Re-telling of the Twilight series, owned by Stephenie Meyer; the rewrite, another work of fiction by SilverYaoiHellion. Twilight owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Before today, I know I've never laid eyes on Edward Cullen; but I feel like I've known him all my life. I know something is wrong here. One: The moment he saw me, he had instantaneous fear in his eyes. Two: His sister actually hissed at me. Three: I just know in my heart, that someday, he will be mine, no matter what.

Pairings: Eventual Jacob/Edward, more pairings may come.

**POV Warning: Point of Views will shift to one other person every chapter, but the person will not be announced, I leave that to you to figure out. After a bit, it should be obvious whose POV it is for each chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was weird living there, and cold. Very cold. Obnoxiously so.

My name's Jacob Black and I'm 16 years of age. I just moved up there to Washington, from Florida; South Florida. In the dead of winter. Just when I was thinking that Florida was getting cold, we moved up there to that freezing tundra of ice. And to top it off, I most likely start school tomorrow; about half a town over.

Let me backtrack a little bit more. I and my father moved there because he wanted me to get to know the origins of where I came from; whatever the hell that meant. I mean, basically we moved from one reservation, to another one. And I was hoping that we would move to the city. I quite liked my life living in Seminole, but I always wanted to live in Dania or Hollywood; since I always had a lot of fun out there, I figured living there would be enjoyable as well.

It was just me and my dad, Billy Black moving here. My older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, went their separate ways from us. Rebecca had just gotten engaged to some Hawaiian guy I kept forgetting the name of, I really should've memorized because he was going to be my brother-in-law soon and he seemed like a cool guy; she stayed in Florida to live in the apartment she just bought with him. My other sister, twin to Rebecca, Rachel, had just gotten a full ride scholarship to University of Miami; she was most likely going to be living in a dorm room, though she was thinking of renting an apartment with some friends.

I myself, being the youngest and not of legal age, was stuck in Washington freezing my ass off, watching yet another down pour of snow. I was currently alone in my room, angry from yet another fight with my father. I constantly told him how much I hated it there and that I want to go home; his only response, "We are home". That freezing hellhole was not home, this was…was… I didn't know!

I heard squeaking and knew that I was not alone anymore, but I didn't turn around, simply wrapped the blanket around me tighter. I heard a deep sigh of breath behind me and my father started talking.

"Jacob, I know this is going to take some getting used to." He began; I could tell he was going to say that other phrase I hated so much, almost as much as the weather there. "But it's for the best."

Reluctantly, I turned to face my father. I just looked at him for a moment.

He was sitting in his wheelchair wrapped up in at least three pairs of blankets himself, under that I was pretty sure he was wearing a few layers of cloths, I was about as sure of that as I was about as sure of the at least three pairs of socks he must've wearing. He even had a cap on his head and over his ears; his hands still wearing the gloves he had on that morning. We had been through three days of that; just because hell had frozen over, didn't mean that it was any less miserable.

"Just please tell me WHY we are here?" I asked; every time I asked that question, I could tell he was beating around the bush, he was hiding something and I didn't know what.

"You will find out soon…" Dad said. "Meanwhile, there is someone who wants to meet you."

Strange, I didn't hear anyone at the door. Slowly, I got up from my bed and went to follow my dad to the living room.

Sitting there in the living room was a man, possibly older than my father staring at the fire in the fireplace.

We had the fireplace going since we got here, the heater didn't work. The house we were living in was very old and worn and made of only wood and some iron beams most likely, with its old age it couldn't hold heat, so all the heat of the fire place seeped through all the spaces of the house, leaving us freezing inside.

The man turned when he head us come in, he stood up and smiled at me, a smile the held a kind warmth that told me that I was going to like him. He was a man that stood a couple inches shorter than my 6' frame. He had silver hair and bushy eyebrows, all complemented by his russet skin. His face was full and held deep set wrinkles from what was probably stress from how many there was, I could tell that he wasn't as old as he seemed, from the way he held himself strongly. He wore a huge brown fur coat that covered him up very well; I couldn't tell what he was wearing underneath. I was already jealous of him because that coat looked cozy.

"You must be Jacob." He said holding his hand out to me. "My you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were little."

I gave him an odd look, but shook his hand anyway. I didn't remember meeting him. Dad must've noticed the look because he chimed in.

"Jacob, this is Harry Clearwater, your godfather." Dad said.

My jaw dropped and both men broke out into laughter, after a moment, dad continued.

"The last time your Uncle Harry saw you in person, you were about five years old." Dad explained. "Since then it was just the occasional email and photo."

"Uncle Harry?" I asked. "Then why haven't I known about him for 11 years."

"You just forgot after a while, it's okay." Harry said patting my shoulder. "It's good to see you again, though I wish your sisters were here too, I would've liked to see them as well."

Again, I could tell that there was more to this, but that time I left it alone, I knew we were going to come back to this soon somehow.

"It's freezing in here." Harry said as he rubbed his shoulders, though he had on his big heavy looking coat.

"Tell me about it…" I murmured.

Harry chuckled.

"When the snow calms I will make sure that a crew comes by to fix up the house." Harry said. "It was supposed to be done before you two came, but the snow came before it could be done. There were false alarms for upcoming snowstorms and we were all worried it would be a little dangerous to do some of the work; had we known that the storms weren't coming, it would've been done in time for your arrival; you guys would've at least have a warm house."

Another thing to look forward to here, crappy weather predictions; I heard on the radio that there was not supposed to be a lot of snowfall for tomorrow, hopefully a storm will come instead and I won't have to go to school. I don't like the thought of being the new guy.

We all sat down for a bit and spoke to one another. I was surprised to find out that I was going to a regular school instead of the reservation's school because of registration errors. Harry said that he was on it and that everything should be straightened out by NEXT semester. I told him that if it was too troublesome not to worry about it; I would be so used to the new school, I probably would find it more difficult to move to another school in the same year.

By the time Harry left, I found out that I have an older god-sister and a younger god-brother, and that me and dad would be having dinner at their how in the next couple of days. Wishing him a goodnight, it was evening by the time he left, I watched as he trudged through the snow until he turned to walk through the snow-covered foliage of the forest.

"Come on kid." Dad said. "We should warm up the food that he brought for us."

"Food, what food?" I asked; my stomach growled along with my question in response.

* * *

After a nice dinner of rice and chicken cooked by Harry's wife, me and dad settled in the living room in silence.

Since coming here, the only thing we were able to get working was the radio, it played softly in the back. We couldn't even get basic channels on the television, so we didn't have anything to watch. My dad was settled in his wheelchair reading a newspaper that was already a couple days old that he had just found somewhere in the house. I was sitting across from him on the couch, nodding in and out of slumber, my eyes getting heavier with each passing minute.

"Jacob, you have school tomorrow, go to bed." Dad said. "Make sure you set up your cell phone alarm clock." He reminded.

"'Night…" I mumbled, slowly getting up. I stumbled out of the living room and down the hallway to my room.

The only things in my room so far were my bed and couple bags of necessities; everything else was either still in flight or in storage until the conditions get better to deliver them. I was too tired to brush my teeth at the moment and I didn't remember if I packed my alarm clock to come with me. I sat down on my bed and quickly set up my alarm clock, double checking everything to make sure I woke up at 5:45, with school starting at 7:30 in the morning, I don't remember much else after that.

I woke up the next morning to my dad screaming at me and something hitting my body.

"Jacob!" I heard my dad yelling.

I dragged myself from my deep sleep and started weakly flailing in an attempt to stop the annoying beating. I slowly sit up.

"Boy! You forgot to put up the volume on your phone!" Dad yelled, pointing to the very softly beeping cell phone. "It's already 6:15 and you're going to miss that bus!"

'So I don't have to go to school today?' I thought to myself.

"Luckily for you, I was able to call in a favor with an old friend of mine." Billy said.

I groaned before I could catch myself, he leaned forward and slapped me on the back of my head.

"Get ready quickly so you can have at least a little something to eat before you go." Dad said. "Chief Charlie Swan is coming over to pick you up and take you to school; he has his daughter with him who just came from Phoenix."

I rolled out of bed and got to my bags, I picked up everything I needed to wash and brush up. It took about five minutes for the water to warm up, while I waited, I brushed my teeth; my teeth ached with the freezing cold water, the heat at the sink didn't work. I was relieved when I saw steam coming from the shower, I jumped in, almost screaming when it scalded my skin, and quickly I added some cold water to the mix. I showered for about five minutes before my dad came to the door.

"Get out of there boy, you don't have time and you're using up all of the hot water!" He yelled.

Rolling my eyes I rinsed off and turned off the water, and quickly got out of the shower. Wrapping myself in a towel, I opened the bathroom door. Cold air instantly rushed in and everything went frozen, I let out a loud hiss and rushed to my room. I tried to dry off as fast as I could so I could put on some clothes. At this point, I would never get used to this weather.

I put on a couple layers of clothes, a couple sweaters and a big jacket. I put on three pairs of socks and the new boots I had bought back in Florida, my sisters saying that they would help with the snow. By the time I was ready, my father called for me again.

"Jacob! They're here!" Dad yelled.

Cursing, I picked up my backpack, which I luckily packed back in Florida, and rushed out of my room to the living room.

Sitting in the living room this time was the father and daughter pair my dad had told me about, but it was still surprising.

When my dad said Chief Charlie Swan, I thought Indian Chief, not Police Chief. The man sat there in full police uniform with a big jacket. He had raven hair that had grey streaks and very pale skin, obviously not Native American. His eyes were a dark brown and were tired with sleep; this made me wonder if I could trust him to get me to school safely. I stifled a smile at the bushy mustache he had under his nose, with each breath through his nostrils, it moved a little. Charlie like Harry stood a couple inches shorter than me. But overall, he was a handsome man.

Sitting next to him must've been his daughter; I never got her name. She had long slightly curly brown hair that went down just below her shoulders; my own hair slightly longer than hers. She had the same eyes of her father; her skin so pale, it looked almost sickly. She wore a few layers of clothes much like myself. I stood nearly a foot taller than her; she must've been at most 5' 4".

Upon seeing me, the pair stood up and greeted me.

"Hey, you must be Jacob." Chief Swan said as he held out his hand, I quickly took it and shook. "I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter, Isabella Swan."

Isabella shot her father a look and gave me a shy smile.

"Hello Jacob, I'm BELLA Swan." She said shaking my hand next.

I had a feeling she insisted on being called Bella and not Isabella, with the strong emphasis on the name and whatnot.

"Well Jacob, hurry up and eat your breakfast, you don't want to make Bella late to school too." My dad said.

Charlie chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Bill." Charlie said. "We can make it on time, take your time Jacob, we won't mind."

Bella nodded in agreement.

What these two didn't know, I always ate fast; my sisters always called me a wolf when I ate, claiming I hardly used utensils. I wouldn't know, I guess I eat too fast to take note of my actions.

I personally felt I broke my own previous record, whatever that was, that morning. Judging by the surprised looks on the Swans faces, I must've eaten fast.

I wished my dad a good day and headed out with the Swans.

I stopped and just looked around, it was still dark and the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. The only light provided was from the flickering porch light right above my head, just enough light for me to see the car Chief Charlie was going to drive.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing…" I said, as I eyed the POLICE CAR. I knew he was the chief, but come on! The police car on a ride to school.

I looked to Bella and we shared a look; this was going to be a long and embarrassing ride.

To be continued…

* * *

Welcome to Forks Jacob!

Well, how was this, was it good? Be sure to review me and tell me; with each review, I get more inspiration to continue. Till then everyone, good day!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, back for another update. Though I didn't get as many reviews as I was expecting; I was still glad to see a lot of people placing this story on alert and/or favorites already. Though I would always appreciate a good review; thank you to all to all of those who alerted and favored this story, it's appreciated.

A special thank you to reviewers: timi, drummerdelight89, and bookworm324.

**Another heads up warning to all; this is a SLASH story.**

**And once again, with every chapter the POV will change without warning to one other person. Last time was Jacob's POV, this time is another person, and most likely with each chapter so on.**

Other than all of that, thank you to all and till I write again, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe my dad did that that day; he always drove right up to the school and waited for me to walk through the door before leaving. But today, he actually dropped me and Jacob off a good block from school and told us to have a nice day. Jacob happily thanked my dad and wished him a good day as well. I waved silently and we stood silently on the sidewalk as dad drove off.

During the ride, the sun started to rise and there was more than enough light for us to see everything easy. I looked up at the ever cloudy sky, maybe the sun was going to make an appearance today.

"Well, that was nice of him." Jacob said as he watched the car turn a corner. "I thought for sure everyone was going to witness me come out the back of a police car the first day of school."

Yes, Jacob had to sit in the back; with the barred and Plexiglas windows and the hard cold seat. I could only imagine the thoughts that would rush through everyone's heads had my dad dropped us off in front of school that day; Jacob having to possibly have the worst case of embarrassment of his life for his first day in a new school. For his sake, I was extremely relieved.

"Shocking actually…" I said. "He usually drives right up to the school, but today, we walk."

It was 7:00, twenty-five minutes before the warning bell. We had to rush if we were going to start off today on time. I had to take him to the administration's office to make sure he got his schedule and to help him find his homeroom. If we were lucky, he'd have the same homeroom as me, so I could help him out to his next class as well and help him get used to the school's layout.

In less than five minutes, we reached the school's parking lot; about half of it was full. I looked to a specific group of spots to see if a couple of familiar cars were there today, the spots were empty. Maybe they weren't coming today.

"Bella!" A loud, familiar voice yelled out.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned to the source of the yell and laid eyes on Mike Newton, who was rushing over to me like I was in danger.

Mike Newton was cute and nice, that was right about all I was willing to give to him. With his baby-face and baby blue eyes, it looked like his youth and adulthood was in a battle for his body; despite being nearly 6' tall, he looked younger than he was. His pale blond hair in its usual spiked up style and he was decked out in Ed Hardy. The Ed Hardy didn't represent him luckily, him having the personality that was almost generic of a well-raised small town boy.

"Hey Mike." I said as he came to a stop.

"Morning Bella!" Mike said in his usual chipper tone; though he was trying to focus on me, his eyes kept darting over to Jacob.

"Mike, this is Jacob Black." I said introducing the two. "Jacob, this is Mike Newton. We're classmates in a couple classes."

"Hello Michael…" Jacob said as he held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

For a few seconds it seemed like Mike wasn't going to go for it, I looked up at him and instantly he went for it, pumping Jacob's hand in an awkward, almost angry gesture.

"Jacob…" He said. "It's Mike, Michael's my dad."

Jacob gave a soft smile, which made my breath hitch a little. He looked even more handsome, if possible.

Jacob Black must've been at least 6' tall, a couple inches taller than Mike was. His russet skin was the first thing I noticed of him the moment I saw him, instantly making me jealous of him; as someone with skin so pale that if I stayed too long in the bright sun right there in Forks in that winter weather, I risked sunburn. He had long, soft, beautiful raven hair that looked like it could be feather soft to the touch; it was even longer than mine, going down to the small of his back; held in a half ponytail, some of his hair draping over his shoulders. His physique was something to look at, though he was lean, I could tell through the clothes he was wearing that he was wear he had muscle, not in any way bulky however. All of the makings of an athlete, but from what he told me and my dad about himself on the car ride over, he didn't have much interest in sports, only playing every once in a while for fun.

"I'm going to take Jacob to administration, he has to sign in and get his schedule." I explained to Mike. "We have to get going to make it to class on time."

"Let me come with you, I really got nothing to do." Mike said.

I bit back the remark that I had that would've said I highly doubted that, wanting to be nice, I turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, would you mind?" I asked him.

"No, not at all." Jacob said.

Holding my sigh, the three of us made our way to into school.

"So Jacob, where do you come from?" Mike asked.

"South Florida." Jacob answered.

Mike looked a little surprised, he thought me coming from Arizona was interesting, I wondered what he had for Jacob.

"How much south?" Mike asked.

"Hollywood." Jacob said. "Seminole really."

"Wait, you're a Native?" Mike asked. Obviously he heard of Seminole before; that would not have been an expected response if he hadn't.

"Yeah." Jacob answered.

"Well, shouldn't you be on the Rez in La Push?" Mike asked in a tone that made Jacob and me stop.

Jacob gave Mike a hard stare, Mike looked back at him worriedly, obviously taking notice of his tone, but making no attempt to apologize.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Jacob asked Mike.

"Well, the last time we had a Rez kid, he was a delinquent, he caused a lot of trouble in school and before that got expelled from the Rez School." Mike said.

My jaw dropped slightly; I never knew Mike was so ignorant to make such an assumption.

Jacob gave Mike a glare and simply turned and walked down the hallway; I fixed Mike a glare and followed Jacob.

"Bella." Mike called to me; I ignored him. I heard footsteps.

"Don't follow me; I'm not talking to you." I said over my shoulder without turning, rushing after Jacob to keep up with him.

For Jacob's sake, I was happy that that part of the school wasn't usually occupied by many students that early in the morning; that would've turned into something uglier had there been more students around. At that time they were usually in the cafeteria and the center yard area.

"Jacob." I said once I was walking beside him; he stopped and looked at me.

"Are all of them douchebags like him?" Jacob asked seriously.

I didn't want to, but I had to stick up for Mike; though I found him to be annoying and I was angry at him, very angry, I was a nice guy; I didn't know what got into him really.

"Mike is a nice guy; but I have no idea what got into him." I told Jacob. "That was a shock! Everyone else is nice here and hopefully will be nicer than he was. I think you'll like it here, it's a cool school, excluding the weather."

Jacob smiled a little at the small attempt at a joke.

"Come on, we have to get to the office." I said, turning around.

"Isn't it down this way?" Jacob asked, still turned to the way he was going.

"It was, but we passed the door like five or six door ago." I told him, a big smile on my face. "It's this way now."

Jacob blushed a little and his smile got bigger, he jolted a little towards me, I jumped back a little; he did it again, this time running at me, his fingers wiggling. I rushed away laughing, running away from him.

We fool around a little, (not in THAT way), rushing back and forth down the empty hallway a little bit before coming finally into the office. Both of us were trying the stifle laugher from the run we had, we took deep breaths. I had a smile on my face so big my cheeks started to hurt; I hoped Jacob felt my pain.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you again!" A loud familiar voice called out.

Me and Jacob looked to the counter and there was Mrs. Hales, the secretary for the office. She was a pleasantly plump middle-aged woman with silver hair and blue-gray eyes; she wore a pair of rimless rectangular glasses. As usual, she was wearing an interesting expressive cardigan sweater; that one lit up, a Christmas tree with flashing lights. That one was obviously a favorite, because Christmas was over a week ago; today was the first day back from Winter break. She always spoke with a slight southern hint in her voice.

"Oh my, now who is this handsome young man?" She asked, eying Jacob up and down.

I bet if that woman wasn't married, she wouldn't hold back on her hitting, just let it get up to whatever it could grow to. Her husband was Mr. Hales, an English teacher who taught for the last thirty years, fifteen of which were in Forks High.

I looked at Jacob and saw that he was blushing yet again from the scrutinizing stare of Mrs. Hales, she didn't let one detail go to waste and she obviously liked what she saw.

Everyone knew Mrs. Hales was a completely fateful woman, but some wondered if she would ever crack. I hoped not; I never saw a love as strong as the one between Mr. and Mrs. Hales and wished them the best for the rest of their days. I hoped I would find a love like that someday.

"This is Jacob Black." I said, introducing him to Mrs. Hales. "Jacob, this is Mrs. Hales. If you have any questions, come to her and she'll help you with it."

"Took the words right out of my mouth dearie." Mrs. Hales said as she shuffled through her papers. "And Mr. Black, here's your schedule. Oh, lucky you! You have the same homeroom with Bella. Hey, I believe most of your classes are the same as Bella's as well!" She held out the paper for Jacob to collect.

Jacob made his way over and took the paper from Mrs. Hales, she gave him a wink which Jacob gave a small smile to, but his cheeks still burned.

I made my way over and looked at the schedule with him; out of the six classes I had five with him, including the same lunch break. The warning bell rang.

"Oh, you two better be off now!" Mrs. Hales said. "You don't want to be late the class now, especially to Mrs. Tillan's class."

She had a good point.

"Thank you Mrs. Hales!" I said grabbing Jacob's arm and rushing to the door.

"Thank you!" Jacob managed to call out before we were out the door.

Mrs. Tillan was a scary woman when you made her angry, best not try her on Jacob's first day.

To be continued…

* * *

Jacob's first day in Forks High! He's already feuding with Mike, wondering how this is going to turn out?

Inspire me, review!


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah, I knew it's been nearly a month since I updated, sorry! I so much of the story going along originally that I lost my place. This story is still going on Jacob's first day. What's going to happen, you're just going to have to read and review to find out!

Thank you to reviewers: Dario Argento Syndrome, bookworm324, Timi, DreamingPoet1988, mewootwoot, T2dh, Kate0510, When The Rose Turns Black, prettybutterfly99, and to the couple of unnamed anonymous reviewers. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also thank you to those who read my other Twilight story, "Bad Luck", I'll eventually get back to that one, most likely it's going to be rewritten though.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mrs. Tillan wasn't anywhere near as bad as Bella made her out to be. I knew that as long as I stayed on her good side, she wouldn't be a problem for me. I could already tell that I had scarier teachers back in Florida.

I was in for a shock when I came to find out how different this school's scheduling was for each class. I had only four classes a day and each was an hour and a half.

The class I was in at that moment was second period P.E. Back in Florida on that Rez, we had P.E. at least a couple times a week; here it was every day for the rest of this semester; much to Bella's dismay.

Bella said she hated P.E., I didn't understand why, until she accidentally batted the volleyball into the back of my head, everyone else around us having already ducked down with their hands over their heads. She was apologizing furiously, rushing over and rubbing the back of my head asking if I was okay; I told her I was fine and the coach whistled for the game to continue.

Classes as goes for the school week:

1st Period: Algebra: Mrs. Tillan – 7:30-8:55 – with Bella

2nd Period: P.E.: Coach Williams – 9:00-10:25 – with Bella

Lunch A: 10:30-11:25 – with Bella (There were also lunches B and C; but I have A)

3rd Period: Biology: Mr. Rule – 11:30-12:25 – with Bella

4th Period: Reading: Ms. King – 12:30-2:00– no Bella

I was beginning to like this school, except for the fact that that Mike guy was seemed to share most of the classes along with me and Bella. I managed to figure out just why Mike was so rude to me earlier; he was crushing on Bella, big time.

I had to admit, the girl was beautiful, and I understood why he had fallen for her; she was as kind as she was beautiful. But that didn't mean he had the right to be so unpleasant earlier. I liked Bella, but not in that way, I could see us being friends, and that was as far as I could take it personally. Plus, Mike had bigger competition than me; there was Tyler, who was a good guy from the get-go. And there was the hovering of Eric, though a shy geek, he was obviously smart; I could already imagine him coming back to the school's reunion and showing off how successful he becomes, in whatever he chooses. Bella had known those two for as long as she had known Mike, so why wasn't he worried about them? It was obvious that they two liked Bella quite a lot.

In P.E. along with me and Bella were Tyler and Mike. The coach, as a nice welcoming gesture, had made me captain of one of the volleyball teams for the day and had me choose a team for myself. Mike was captain of the other; luckily I had first draw and chose Bella. Mike chose one of his other friends and I chose Tyler next. Right before the game, Tyler told me to look out for Bella; I thought he was joking.

The game went by pretty quickly, coach letting the game end on a draw, 5 to 5. He let everyone disburse to do their own things, reminding everyone that the only time the grade counted was when they were playing something and not just sitting around.

I headed to the bleachers for a little rest; I didn't notice that Bella and Tyler had followed until I sat down.

"Good game man!" Tyler said as he held his fist up for a bump. I bumped it, his smile growing. "Finally, someone who knows what to do with this!" He pumped his fist once and laughed.

"I'm sorry about the hit, I didn't mean to." Bella said as she sat down beside me; Tyler beside her.

"I said don't worry about it, it's no big deal." I said. "I've always had a hard head, so no real damage is done."

"Bella!" A loud voice yelled.

Me and the others look up to see a couple of girls rushing over to us. One girl who was a petite girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, her shorts were shorter than that of the other girls in class. Beside her, or rather behind her, was another girl, who seemed to almost be hiding behind the first girl; she had curly light brown hair and dark blue eyes covered by a pair of thick circular glasses. She wore a pair of long baggy boys' shorts that went down past her knees to the middle of her shins.

I didn't have my schedule before I came to school and didn't know I had P.E. Luckily, my new buddy Tyler, who had a body type much like mine, let me borrow a white t-shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts; but not without making me promise to wash them before I returned them to him. Tyler himself was most likely African-American; he had short curly hair and a pair of hazel eyes; he stood as tall as me. I didn't know yet what I could run into here, being raised in Florida, we had a wide variety of people coming in and out of Seminole as tourists, he could've been Jamaican-American for all I knew; I was pretty sure he was born here.

"Hey Jessica…" Bella said.

"Hi." Jessica greeted.

After a moment, Jessica gave Bella a look and Tyler looked like he was trying to keep from laughing a little bit, he took in a breath and took over from there.

"Jessica, Angela, this here is Jacob Black." Tyler said waving over at me. "Jacob, these two are Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, they are in the same grade we are in."

All of us were in the 11th grade.

"Hello Jacob." Jessica said, her eyes fluttering; she held her hand out to me. I shook it gently and then looked to Angela, who had moved a little bit away from her spot behind Jessica and to her side.

"Nice to meet you Jacob…" Angela said in a quiet voice as she slowly held out her hand to me.

I took Angela's hand into mine, and like Jessica's, my hand almost completely enclosed her hand into the palm as I shook. Despite the nice warmth of the gymnasium, her hands were still freezing cold.

Jessica made her way over to my side and sat down next to me; Angela moved and went to sit next to Tyler.

"So, where do you come from?" Jessica asked me.

"I'm from Sloth Florida, from Seminole." I answered.

"Where's Seminole?" She asked.

"It's the reservation." Tyler answered for me; having listened to me introduced myself in Mrs. Tillan's class.

"Reservation?" Jessica asked. "As in Indian?"

Just then the coach blew the whistle.

"Alright, for all of you who are resting, you better get your butts up right now! If you're not up in one minute, I start docking points off of your grades!" He announced.

Me and the others quickly got up and looked around for something to do.

"Yo! New guy!" A voice shouted.

Since I was the only new student I was aware of, I turned to the voice.

It was some other buff tall guy, him being at least a couple inches taller than me, bouncing a basketball. I think coach said he was the captain of the basketball team.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over; Tyler and Bella were still with me, Jessica and Angela had wondered off to some other group.

"Play ball?" He asked tossing the ball to me.

I caught it easily in one hand.

"How?" I asked.

"Two on Two." He said.

Mike walked up and stood beside him, he was smirking.

I smirked back, I liked a challenge. I turned to Tyler.

"Want to play?" I asked him.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

I looked at Bella and she was glaring at Mike; Mike's smirk faltered and he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Now this is what I like to see." Coach Williams said as he walked over. "I'll make this a more interesting game. Winning team gets a letter grade upgrade at the end of the semester, deal?"

Tyler patted my shoulder, grinning widely. The big guy scoffed and Mike looked a little surprised.

"Deal." I said.

"Deal." Big guy said.

"Alright!" Coach said grabbing the ball from me. "Starters meet up."

"You want to go for it?" Tyler asked me.

I watched as the basketball captain followed the coach.

"Yeah." I said as I followed, Tyler close behind.

I noticed that nearly everyone was looking at us, most activity around the gym stopped and the attention shifted to us. Bella remained off on the sidelines, some people coming over to her asking questions.

Nothing was said as I stood on my position for the catch, the big guy stood poised ready for the jump himself. Couch said nothing as he bounced the ball for a few seconds; with no warning, the toss.

I heard the squeak of sneakers and boots move from the ground, I had my eye on the ball; before I knew it, I was flat on my back.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella yell, her yell accompanied with the squeaking of running sneakers and a bouncing ball. Ignoring the pain on my chest and on my back, I pushed myself up and quickly went for the game.

I got there in time to block big guy's first shot and get the ball to Tyler. Tyler went flying down the court, Mike chasing after him; Tyler jumped up from the court and slammed the ball into the hoop, hanging off from the rim laughing. When I got there, he was already on the ground waiting for a fist bump.

"2 out of 3 baskets!" Coach yelled. "Get going, finish these before dress up, go!"

Mike grabbed up the ball and went running, Tyler close behind him. Big guy, who pounded me to the ground earlier, was trying to get me to trip.

"Jones, no!" Coach yelled.

Mumbling, Jones made distance between me and him. I looked up in time to see Tyler block Mike's shot. Tyler had the ball, but Jones managed to steal it; before I could jump up, the ball went through the net.

"1 to 1, final basket!" Coach yelled.

Everyone cheered.

Tyler got the ball and rushed past me, I was following him in cover. Jones darted past us and was ahead, Mike right behind me.

I watched as Tyler made a go for a jump again, Jones going up with him; but, like he had done to me earlier, Jones elbowed Tyler in the chest and he went down onto the court on his back. One look at his wheezing frame and I knew he was out for the rest of the game. Why wasn't the coach calling this?

Jones was running at me, Mike was bumping me aside, trying to get me out of his way. I turned around as Jones followed, just as Mike was going to bump into me again; I heard a thud and everyone breaking out into laughter as I followed Jones.

Jones went for another basket, but luckily, I managed to catch it and rushed back down the court towards his basket. I heard his pounding steps behind me.

One second, I was running down the court, the next, I could swear I was running in a nighttime forest. I could smell the earth around me, the heat of the gym suddenly turned into the cold of the night. And when I looked down, instead of my feet, I saw large paws. Just as suddenly as I saw all of this, it was gone, replaced with the gym and a crowd of smiling, cheering faces.

"Great game Jake!" Most of them said.

I didn't remember the shot; but catching a glimpse of a pissed looking Mike silently told me I won.

I smiled when I saw Bella make her way through the crowd, she smiled up at me and motioned for me to bend down; she gave me a cold kiss to my cheek. This was going to be a problem.

"Hey, what about me!" Tyler yelled from behind me. "I won too."

I nodded to Bella in agreement; I didn't want to go at this alone. Bella smiled slightly and kissed Tyler's cheek too; I couldn't help to notice that as she did that, some girls were giving Bella dirty looks. She was probably going to have trouble as well.

"Alright, alright, break up everyone! Time to dress up!" Coach yelled. "Black, nice shot, I'd like to talk to you! Everyone else, go to the lockers, have a nice day."

With a few parting words from most of the class and a pat on the shoulder from Tyler, everyone headed out, leaving me alone with coach.

"Nice game Black." Coach said. "Did you play on a team back in Florida?"

I knew it was coming to this.

"No, I didn't and I'm not looking forward to playing for this year." I told him. "I'm still getting used to everything and if everything pans out at the reservation, I may go to that school."

"Hmmm…" Coach said quietly. "Alright Black, but let me know if you change your mind, we can use someone like you on the team."

I nodded and wished coach a nice day and turned to head out.

My mind was reeling; what the hell was that vision about? Why was I in the forest a few minutes ago? And what the hell was that animal?

Confused, I continued to walk down the hall till I got into the locker room. Upon entering, most everyone was applauding.

Yes, I could grow to like it here.

To be continued…

* * *

Jakey's vision, what could that possibly mean?

Next chapter awaits, but pay up with the reviews, please?

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Twi-Hards, I'm back! Again, hoping you can forgive me for the long delay; but this time, some of it was not my fault! For some reason my previous browser did not work with this specific story and I couldn't upload anything, let alone an update to the story, but when my browser updated itself to a new version, suddenly I could work with the site again! Just when I was about to admit defeat and try and repost everything. Yet again, Twilight history changes quite a bit in this chapter.

As a special apology, I decided to post of TWO chapters today, Chapter 3 and Chapter 4.

Thank you to those who reviewed: DreamingPoet1988, noonanna, Teemuh, KyuubiSan, bookworm324, When The Rose Turns Black, Timi, HeartAngel, and CrashTheMIGHT. And to all of those who fav-ed and alerted me; though I would really love for you to participate in reviewing as well.

Heads up warning, this person is not a student in school.

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I wheeled over to the door when the loud knock came; looking through the window I saw it was the moving men. Surprising, the snow had barely begun the melt, but at least now it was melting. I moved a little and opened the door; a large man stood at the door with a clipboard and looked down at me over it.

"Mr. Billy Black?" He asked a loud rumbling baritone.

"That's me." I said simply.

"Well, your things are here with us. We managed to get here today, hopefully for more convenience on your part." The man said.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded to me and tapped on the clipboard, then handed it down to me.

"If you would please sign on the X's, we can begin placing everything into the house." He explained.

With a quick signing of a couple pages, he took it back and started yelling at his crew of at least two.

"Alright boys, let's do quick and careful work of this, we don't want to hold the man up all day!" He yelled walking over.

I saw one of the smaller men mumble something, the next thing I knew the large man bunted the smaller guy to the snowy ground, yelling at him; the other guy edging back. I was about to call out to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He deserves it; you don't want to know what he said." A familiar voice said.

If it had not been for that voice, I would've yelled, but that time in horror.

"Harry, how do you do that?" I asked, turning my head to face my longtime friend.

"You know me, I've been around the locals here for so damned long, I had to pick up something from them." Harry answered with a smile.

Right, the "locals".

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him, turning my chair around to face him more comfortably.

"Your boy…" Harry said.

I knew that tone, Jacob was growing up faster than I liked; but that was the reason we moved here.

"Mr. Black?" The large man's voice asked me from behind.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'd like to know whose room is whose so we could lessen your workload the most, can you please show us?" The man asked.

"Of course." I answered.

The house was smaller than what we had back in Florida, but nice. As a welcome gift, La Push furnished it with furniture for us; so all the delivery men had were a several boxes of things for the house minus most furniture. It had two and a half bedrooms, the living room couch could roll out into a bed; a curtain separated the kitchen from the living room and the kitchen a little less than medium sized; one and a half bathrooms; a nice porch with a swing couch off to the side; and the backdoor opened to the forest. To the side of the house a few yards away was a large shack that would suffice for a garage; Jacob could take up his mechanic hobbies once again when the snow melted enough. The house was right on the outskirt boundary of La Push, the outmost tip of the reservation.

It took only a couple minutes to show the man whose room was whose and the kitchen and living room; I moved back to let the men get to work and got back to Harry, who made himself comfortable in the living room. He was looking up at a few photos that Jacob had set up the first night we arrived.

"I still can't believe it…" Harry said. "Your boy grew up so much, and your girls look just like their mother."

I looked to the last photo that I had with Sarah. It was with her in a bathing suit, with the children surrounding her in similar attire; the twins were 11 and Jacob was 7, all of them had big bright smiles on their faces. I took the picture, my shadow casting on the ground right before my family. This was our final time together as a family on Dania Beach, on any beach in fact. Just two weeks after this photo was taken; Sarah was gone.

Sarah worked a couple of positions at the Hard Rock Casino, she was doing overtime in order to make more money for the Christmas season that was coming up; the children did a good job with their grades and Sarah wanted to spoil them that Christmas, which was nearly a month away. It was a rainy night and despite her friends at work asking her to stay and wait for the rain to pass, Sarah was reluctant to do so; wanting to come home to make sure that the children were alright. Home was only three miles away from the casino; I called the in the morning when she didn't come home. Only a few moments after I called her place of work, I got a phone call from the police department; Sarah had died in a car crash.

I had the children stay home that day, wondering to myself how I was going to explain to them what had happened to their mother. I held myself together, for the children's sake; they just thought for a little bit that I and their mother were planning a surprise for them. The children's aunt came over and with her help; I was able to break the news to the children. Tears and screams filled the house that day; the children for a while were angry at themselves and at each other, knowing their mother had wanted to come home to check on them and be there for them in the morning.

A couple days later, the funeral. Sarah's body was mangled and burned nearly beyond recognition; the car having took a too fast turn and crashing in to a tree, bursting into flames upon impact. To this day, the children don't know that it was likely their mother was alive when the car burned. The casket was kept closed, the children wanted it opened so they could see their mother for the final time; when it wasn't opened, they were angrier than before; they managed to remain angry about that for a couple months.

Life went on after the funeral; the girls went through a Goth stage to keep in mourning colors easier and Jacob after a few months wanted to go back to wearing other colors besides black. We went on with life best we could without Sarah, her sister, Lana, helping me out best she could; but about a couple years later, she passed away from cancer. Again, the family went into depression. That was the first time I contemplated moving to Washington before Jacob's time; I and Sarah made a promise to go when it was his time.

Sarah was a Seminole Indian, a tribe that resides in South Florida. I met her when I was just 22 years of age, her having just turned 18. Though I didn't have the ability, I could almost swear that the moment I saw her, I imprinted on her. After courting her for a few months, I finally got her to go on a date with me and got to know her. She and her sister were orphans, their parents having died of cancer a few years earlier; her older sister became her guardian because she was 19 at that time. The tribe took care of them; both of them were a part of the Panther clan.

When I finally met her sister, she didn't like me. In fact, she told me that I was lucky that Sarah couldn't marry another within her clan due to the tradition, that she'd already be married if she was allowed to. And to this day, I believed it; I knew that I was lucky, because I was not the only man who wanted her. She simply was not supposed to marry within her clan, that didn't mean she couldn't marry another Seminole; many men were courting her, but she remained fateful to me. Only four months after our first date, I asked her to marry me; she said yes, despite her sister's protests.

In the months before our marriage, her sister tried to sabotage our relationship best she could. Apparently, several women wanted me and Lana tried to get me to do anything with them, standing behind the scenes just watching as they tried. I loved Sarah too much to ever betray her; I stayed as far away from every woman, except the elders. Eventually, our day came and we wed without a hitch; only a few family and friends were able to join me on my day because it was so far from home. My mother and father, a couple of cousins, and Harry were there as I married Sarah.

I decided to stay down in Florida, because I knew that Sarah wouldn't be able to get used to the cold weather in Washington. I wanted to get as far away from Lana as much as possible, but I wanted Sarah to be happy; so I tolerated Lana and she tolerated me. We decided to finally put our feud aside and become friends when Lana became pregnant a few years later with the twins; funnily, originally we thought the girls were just one kid. A few years later Jacob came along, a stubborn little fellow who was born two weeks AFTER his original due date.

After Lana's death, I managed to keep the family together Jacob just becoming 12 at the time and the girls 16, another event happened. Note that this was the second time that I contemplated going back to Washington before Jacob's time. I worked as a tour guide in the Everglades, walking with groups through the fields and mostly working with a motorboat. On one particular day, a freak accident happened.

The boat tour was going well, I was pointing out something to a particularly small group near the end of the tour and then I felt a large gust of wind hit me, I felt the boat suddenly shift up and everything quickly went black. I woke up several days later in the hospital with my children surrounding me and a nurse. Upon waking up, the nurse ran out of the room and my children tried hugging the life out of me. I moved my arms to hug them and Rachael started chanting, "His arms are moving! His arms are moving!" That gave me the first clue that there was something wrong.

When the doctor came in, he had the children escorted out the room and as soon as the door closed, explained to me what had happened. The boat was going too fast and a strong gust of wind was all it took for the boat the flip backwards and land upside down. The passengers were thrown from the boat, but managed to get away with a few bruises and scratches, a couple of them ended up with a couple broken bones; but overall the group was fine. I on the other hand, not so much. After the checkup of my arms and torso, he moved to my leg; I didn't feel anything. He pressed the pen to the bottom of my foot and I knew right then; I couldn't use my legs.

The doctor explained to me that I had irreversible nerve damage, the surgery that I had a few days before while I was still asleep could've helped, but obviously it hadn't. I was likely going to be wheelchair bound for the rest of my life. I was happy that I already had government assistance monthly, and I would get more help with my new disability; but I loved to live as an example of hard work for my children, as did Sarah. What was going to happen? Was I going to be able to help them in such condition? Would I lose my children if I couldn't?

After a couple of months, I was able to leave the hospital. My children instantly started to show me that I didn't need to worry as much as I thought I did. They not only took care of themselves, but they took care of me. They showed me that they were wiser than their years, for the most part. Thinking of everything they did at that age back then makes me almost want to cry years later; they proved to me that I didn't have to worry, that everything that I and Sarah wished for our children had and would eventually come true.

In present day, I sat with Harry in the living room; quietly waiting for him to speak.

"The boy is already at that age." Harry said; keeping his words basic as to not possibly give any clues to the men walking back and forth around the house.

"Let's go out to the back…" I suggested.

Harry nodded and stood; he walked behind me and pushed me towards the back; me opening the door and him pushing me through carefully. He closed the door behind us and we just stayed in silence for a moment; I decided to break it.

"How is your son?" I asked him.

Harry chuckled.

"Not at that age yet." Harry said. "It's Leah I'm worried about."

"Leah?"

Harry nodded, a slight frown gracing his features.

"In recent years, the tribe has managed to resurrect Skin-walkers." Harry said softly.

My jaw dropped.

"Skin-walkers?" I nearly yelled.

Harry hissed at me to quiet down; we listened for the people inside, we just heard the shuffling of their feet around the house, seeming to be unaltered by my outburst.

I dropped into a hissing whisper.

"Skin-walkers? Are they crazy?" I hissed. "Why?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Harry said. "They came to me in interest of making my daughter one. Also said that if Seth doesn't shift, they'll make him one."

"What about the Shifters?" I asked. "What about my son?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that Jacob will eventually shift; he's of age and just needs a little more time." Harry said. "I guess that the tribe wants to strengthen the force, so they've reverted back to the ways of the walkers."

"Why do the forces need to be strengthened?" I asked, worried even more.

"Cold Ones have been spotted on the grounds in the night. Wild Cold Ones." Harry said; he opened his coat and pulled out a paper. He unrolled it and handed it to me, pointing to a specific story.

"_Another body has been found, adding to the unsolved case of the mutilated corpses. This one found nearby a church. Unknown male, height 6'-6'2, around age 20-25, Caucasian male. His clothing consists of a simple white t-shirt and a pair of Lee blue jeans; he wore no shoes or socks. Police are currently looking through missing persons files in an attempt to identify the unknown. If you have any information on this attack or murder…" _That was as far as I bothered to read.

"How long has this been going?" I asked.

"Nearly four months…" Harry said. "In all five bodies have been found, we have reason to believe there is a lot more."

"Turned?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"And then, there are the Cullens?" Harry said.

My head snapped up from the paper.

"When did they return?" I asked.

"Nearly a year ago." Harry said.

"Then why…?"

"They know the rules, they will follow."

"Are you sure?"

"We can only hope; if not, we'll have to kill them this time."

I looked out at the forest, thinking.

'For my son's sake.' I thought. 'For Edward's…'

To be continued…

* * *

Though the diabetes with Billy Black made sense, it was already done. And since this is fanfiction, why not go big?

The truth as to why the updates take so long is because I hold out for reviews; the more I get, the faster I update. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**ALONG WITH THIS UPDATE I POSTED AN EXTRA CHAPTER, YOU MAY HAVE TO GO BACK ONE. **

**OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I saw three of the Cullens at lunch today, the moment I heard their names, I knew something was off. I never heard the name Cullen before, yet I had an inkling I heard it from somewhere before.

Jessica went into a gushing fit of whispering squeals when she saw them walk in, but much to her dismay, the one she wanted to see the most wasn't there; still, she had no problem rattling off the names of the ones that were there.

Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale; foster children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen; apparently, there was five in all, but two were missing today.

Emmett was a very tall, very buff guy; he must've been at most 6' and a half feet, towering over me and Tyler. He had short slightly curly cut brown hair, with a set of wide dimples on his cheeks; though he wasn't really smiling, I could tell those dimples were there from lots of laughter from before. He seemed to like to wear form fitting clothing to show off his physique; if the tight shirt he was wearing was any indicator to that. He was far more than just "the dark-haired guy" as Jessica referred to him.

Walking beside him was a girl who was about half of Emmett's size, she just made him look all the taller. Alice was a beautiful girl, very beautiful; though she looked like a child. If I didn't know she was in high school, I would've though different, middle school maybe. She couldn't have even been 5' tall, she was so small. And so thin! If my sisters saw her, they'd pretty much invite her over to our house so they could get some food in her. She had short pixie-cut hair to fit in with her own pixie like features; everything about her was small. She was just described as the major oddball of the group; I couldn't have possibly known from the black Lolita ensemble she was wearing. Rachael wore something like that a couple years ago for Halloween; this Alice girl was wearing it to school in the middle of January. She twirled and pranced beside Emmett, somehow not spilling or tipping over anything on the tray she was carrying.

And then there was Rosalie, just looking at her made one single word raise in my head: BITCH! And she knew; it was clear she knew it, and it was obvious she was proud of it; without saying a single word. She was the most beautiful out of the trio, but I wondered how long that beauty would last as soon as she opened her mouth. She walked about three steps ahead of Emmett and Alice, obviously taking the lead of the little group. She was statuesque, for lack of better term. She was the kind of girl you saw on men's "special interest" magazines, only clothed. She had long golden waving hair going down to the middle of her back. But for me was combated all of that was that stuck up "don't even try to talk to me" look on her face; people like that annoyed me. I resisted the roll of my eyes when I heard Jessica sigh and said that she wished she had Rosalie's body.

I turned back around and looked at everyone around the table; there was Bella, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and unfortunately Jessica and Mike. I was thinking about what the Cullens had in common in their features. All of them were pale, deathly pale; but it strangely looked good on them. Their skin was flawless, as if they didn't even have pores; but I could tell that they weren't wearing makeup, except for the lipstick or lip-gloss that the women were wearing. And to top it off, their eyes; a cool golden color that just popped out from all of their other features; the kind of eyes that if I were looking into them directly, maybe I would feel them peering into my soul; but I might digress.

"And those are three of the Cullens." Bella said.

"Backtracking here…" I said. "You say Cullens, and yet that Rosie girl's last name is Hale?"

"It's Rosalie!" Jessica hissed.

I ignored her, wondering who was going to answer.

"This is what the common knowledge is." Eric said jumping in. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted some of them, and a couple of them are foster children."

"The other two are Jasper Hale, the twin brother of Rosalie; and Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in school!" Jessica gushed about Edward.

But I zoned out.

'Edward Cullen…' I thought in the back of my mind. 'That name, why does it sound familiar?' I thought.

The image of a simple silver ring came to my mind, it had a black crescent moon mark on it; it adorned the ring finger of a slim pale hand. Just as suddenly as the vision came, it stopped.

"Hey look!" Jessica said. "Alice is looking here."

Everyone looked back at the Cullen table, which was at the very back of the table; except for me. I had a feeling she was staring at me, I could practically feel her stare digging into the back of my head. I could barely keep myself from twitching in discomfort; I clenched my hands into fists on my lap to keep myself from turning to look back at whoever was staring at me.

Suddenly, everyone looked back at their own trays; blushes covering their cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked.

Bella's blush intensified.

"Emmett just flicked us off." She answered.

I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"They're arguing now." Jessica said, trying her best to discreetly look at them.

Bella looked back quickly and turned back to everyone else, doing that so fast I thought she'd get whiplash.

"They're leaving!" Jessica squeaked.

I was getting tired of the play by play, as were Tyler and Eric who were obviously getting bored.

"I wonder where Edward is…" Bella whispered more to herself than everyone else.

A strange piano tune went off in my head, a pretty melody. I hated the piano, so why was I thinking about it?

* * *

After lunch, I followed Bella to Mr. Rule's class, the last class I had with Bella for the day. Following us was Tyler, Eric, and Angela, and unfortunately Jessica and Mike.

Mike was trying to talk to Bella, to which she refused to look at him let alone respond; then there was Jessica, who had taken it upon herself to grab my arm and hang on, despite my attempts to gently shake her off.

We walked down the hallway with Tyler and Angela trailing, quietly talking to each other. Tyler was just trying to make chitchat, Angela was trying everything in her power to keep her answers as short as possible; it was obvious that the girl was uncomfortable, but Tyler wasn't backing down.

Eric had gone off to some honors course on the other side of school.

We went outside onto the crosswalk to go to another building in the school where Bella said that the classroom was going to be; I was trying to think of a way to get away from Jessica so I wouldn't have to sit next to her in class. It was obvious from the ever tightening grip she had on my arm that she wanted me next to her for a while.

Turning to the first door in the next building, we were in Mr. Rule's Biology class and Mr. Rule was sitting at his desk. Mr. Rule was a slightly balding man with a slim body; he wore a simple shirt with a button up cardigan sweater that was unbuttoned at the moment. When he stood and walked from around his desk, I saw that he was wearing faded jeans and a pair of old boots. His hair was a sandy blond color and his eyes were dark brown; he must've been about 5' 10".

He walked up to me and stopped.

"You must be Jacob Black." He said.

I nodded simply; from the corner of my eye I could see that the others were headed to their seats, except for Jessica who was still clinging to me. Mr. Rule took notice of this and gave Jessica a stern stare; after a few seconds, she blushed, let go of my numbing arm, and finally walked away. I was going to like Mr. Rule.

He told me that he had the transcripts from my old school and that tutoring was available if I needed it. I nodded and told him that was good. The best grades I averaged in any science course in school was about a C. I just didn't get it for the most part, so I just sort of coasted by.

Mr. Rule went to the door to welcome in the rest of his students, before doing so he told me to help myself to any seat I wanted. I stood at the front of the class looking for an empty seat that wasn't by Jessica, who at the moment was calling my name pointing at the empty seat next to herself.

"Jacob, over here! Jacob!" She called out; she was seated at the very center of the class.

Ignoring her, I spotted a seat next to Angela and plopped down next to her. The girl just stared at me with wide almost frightened eyes; wow she was shy. I gave her a soft smile to at least try to comfort her; she barely attempted to return it.

"Jacob!" Jessica yelled.

"Your girl is calling out to you." Tyler said from behind me.

"Yeah right." I said simply, without turning around.

Tyler laughed.

The bell rang and Mr. Rule came into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Jessica was still trying to catch my attention.

"Ms. Stanley, will you please!" Mr. Rule reprimanded her.

Everyone chucked and Jessica seemed to settle down finally.

"Alright everyone, we are going to do a special project today." Mr. Rule said as he opened a drawer in his desk; he pulled out a needle and glass sample disks. "Blood classification!"

Half the class groaned.

I was personally intrigued; though I felt sorry for Angela who turned a light shade of green.

While announcing instructions, Mr. Rule passed out the items needed for the project; he looked stopped to look at Angela, who didn't see him because she had her head in her arms on the desk. He gave me a little smile as he placed everything down and went on to the next table.

After about a couple of minutes, he back at the front of the class; with continued instructions and a demonstration, he finally allowed us to do our part.

I picked up the little needle, ready and primed to pick my finger; when I heard Angela groan again, along with a little belch that time.

Frightened, I jumped up and dodged away from her; everyone laughed at my reaction. I saw that she didn't throw up, but she had turned greener.

"Mr. Black, will you please take Ms. Weber to the clinic." I heard Mr. Rule said.

Angela slowly and wobbly stood up; I went to try and help her, but she jolted a little away from me. I jolted back in surprise, still afraid she was going to blow.

I hovered nearby her as she walked, Mr. Rule giving me a hall pass as I passed by him.

"Come back as soon as she's settled, you hear?" Mr. Rule asked.

I nodded to him and headed out of the room.

Angela walked at a slow pace; I heard that she was taking slow breaths. The only other sound in the hallway was the sound of our softly padding footsteps.

In an attempt to try and make up some noise, I spoke.

"So, you get queasy around blood." I said stupidly; I was willing to go to the mundane in order to speak.

Angela looked at me for a second before she nodded.

"And around the smell of anything burning, and around the smell of stronger perfumes, and several other things." She answered. "I have a weak stomach."

'Extremely weak…' I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to speak again, we heard a door open and close behind us, a cold gust of wind hit us from behind.

We stopped and turned and we were both surprised to see Alice Cullen standing there.

We all stood at a stalemate, neither of us talking. It was broken by Alice when she started walking towards us. Angela stepped back a few steps away from Alice as she got closer, I stood my ground, if she tried anything…

Alice stood in front of me, a little less than a foot away. She looked me up and down as I just stared down at her, then she started walking around me in slow circles; hands clasped behind her back, making an emphasis on her steps to make sure that there was a loud clear click with each step of her heeled boots. After about five rotations around me, she stopped in front of me, that time she gave me a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." She said simply; then she turned and walked away.

I watched as she walked back down the hallway, towards the door, she opened it cold wind gusting at her, she gave me another soft smile, and left, the door closed with a loud bang that time.

Silence for another minute.

"What was THAT about?" Angela said.

I turned back to her and shrugged, a little too stunned to talk.

To be continued…

* * *

Bonus chapter! What is Alice up to? I hoped that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
